Reality Check
Reality Check is the Twentysisxth episode of season 1 Plot Eric and Stevie Star On A Reality Show Episode about the Track Meanwhile Gracie and Abby get lost on the set of Good Afternoon,Florida Later Peter and Liz film a music video and Dina wants in Script (The set) Daniel:Hey Larry,I found this cool racing track. Dylan Alley,these kids are cool! Larry:We have Jake Tuppy singing his new song "Tuppy Girl''! We don't have time for them!'' Daniel:(Plays Tuppy Girl) Do you really want THIS on your show? Jake T.:(Heard Not Seen) You can be my Tu- tu- tuppy girrrrlll! All around the woooorrld! Larry:The kids are an option! (The track) Larry:Hello! Eric:Larry Benson,of Good Afternoon,Florida? Stevie:No way! Larry:Way! I want YOU on Good Afternoon,Florida! I see many fans admiring your precious track on Facebook. Eric:Dude! Sick! When? Larry:Tomorrow! Stevie:..Isn't that little too early? Larry:FIne..I'll just put Jake Tuppy on the show. Eric and Stevie:TOMORROW IT IS! (Lange Backyard) Liz:What song? Peter:Tuppy Girl? Liz:No.. Peter:Tup it up? Liz:No.. Peter:Tough Tups? Liz:NO.. Peter:Tu- Liz:We aren't doing Jake Tuppy!! Peter:How about The Party Starts Now by Cadence? Liz:Cool! Dina:(Out of nowhere) I want in! Liz:Dina?! Peter:How'd you get here? Dina:Nevermind,that,let's make a music video! Peter:As long as you don't hurt me! Liz:Peter.. Dina:(Singing badly) The party starts NAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Peter:AHH!! Liz:Good lord! Dina:How was that? Peter:You broke the promise... I AM hurt. Dina:You're jealous! Peter:I'm going home. Bye Liz.. Liz:Wait! Tomorrow then? Peter:Sure! Dina:(Sings badly) WHEN I WADDLE IN! TURN THE MUSIC LOUD FOR AN EPIC WIN! Liz:He left me to suffer!! (Next day) Gracie:Hey Abby,isn't it cool that we're in the dressing room of Taylor Lautner? Abby:I know right?! He's so hot! Gracie:(Freaks out) Eeeee! Abby:(Freaks out) Eeeeee! Gracie:Let's go for a sec. (Leaves out) Abby:KK! (Follows) (The set) Larry:Hello,guys! Welcome to Good Afternoon,Florida! I'm your host,Larry Benson! We have two young men today,they both opened a business together,and host races every year,visited by many famous people,ERIC LANGE AND STEVIE PARKLIE! Audience:WOOOOO!!! (Backstage) Gracie:Where's the door? We're supposed to be in th- Abby,stop breathing on me! Abby:I'm in front of you! Bodyguard:(Gets a flashlight) Boo. Gracie and Abby:AHHHHHHHH!!! (The Set) Larry:How does it feel to have the most famous race track in Florida? Eric:Awesome! We have these cool races with our friends. Larry:Can we show the audience one of your races? Stevie:Sure! (The race from "The First Race" shows) Audience:WOOOO!!! (Backstage) Abby:I really wanted to see Jake Tuppy's room! Gracie:TUP IT,ABBY! Abby: :( Gracie:Eric is out there,and we're missing out! Abby:I don't care for Eric,to leader-ish. He has the most lines in the series! Gracie:Remind me to unfriend you! Bodyguard:(Locks them in the bathroom) Gracie:Let's go. (Tries to open the door) Abby:What's going on? Gracie:It's locked! Abby: :O! (Lange Backyard) Peter:Get up,party penguins, Liz:Come on haven't you heard? Dina:(Singing badly) I GET A LOT OF DISTANCE FOR A LITTLE FLIGHTLESS BIRD! Peter:AHHH!! Liz:AHHHH! Dina:WITH MY STYLING LITTLE PUFFLE AND MY ICE COLD BEATS! (The set) Eric:We're hosting another race soon. Stevie:In future episodes,yes. Larry:Are you guys coming to their races? Audience:WOOO! Eric:That's what I like to hear! Stevie:Our time is up,right? Larry:Yeah..Give it up for Stevie and Eric! Audience:WOOOO! YEAAAH! GRACIE LIKES ERIC! ERACIE! I KILLED CHUCKY! STOIS BOIS! PIZ CHIZ! I AM THE POPE! (Claps) (Backstage) Abby:HEEELPP!! Gracie:HEEELPPP!! Abby:(Cries) MEH! Gracie:Meh? Abby:Small..area..MEH! Gracie:You're..you're.. Abby:MEH!!! (The set) Eric:Man. I can't wait t- Girls:(Chases Eric) Stevie:Eric? Girls:(Chases Stevie) Eric:AHHH!! Stevie:Oh god! Eric:I told you we'd have fangirls! Stevie:This is happening! WOO! (Lange backyard) Liz:9,000 HITS! Peter:We're youtube celebs! Dina:(Comes to the backyard) I saw the video.. Peter:It's funny! You can't sing! Dina:(Singing good) Get up party penguins come on haven't you heard.. Liz:Oh my word.. Dina:I get a lot o- (Pushes them and deletes the video) Peter:NOOO!! Liz:NOOOOO!!! Dina:THE PARTY STARTS NOW,HATERS! (Runs away) Peter:Our views.. Liz:Our fame! Eric:Hey guys! We're back! Stevie:Fangirls.. Eric:Where's Gracie and Abby?! (Backstage) Gracie:HELP!!!!!!! Abby:MEEEEEHH! MEH!! MEEH! SMALL SPACES! MEH! (End Credits) Absent *Stephanie Novak as Lois Falee Trivia *This Episode was Cancellled To June *This episode will permiere on a Monday because of a Nick New Year's Celebtration. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired episodes